Death to the Dorgeshuun
*23 |voorwerpen = *Twee volledige H.A.M. robes sets. *Twee H.A.M. logo's. *Een lichtbron (bijvoorbeeld een Bullseye lantern). *De quest kan alleen voltooid worden met Melee of Magic|monsters_te_doden = *Sigmund (level 42). *3x Guard (level 36).|aanrading = *80 zodat H.AM. Guards niet meer agressief zijn|ook_bekend_als = DttD|quest_nummer = 106|quest_series = Dorgeshuun quest series|tijdperk = Fifth Age|voice-over = nee|audio = onbekend|developer(s) = John A|grafisch_concept = onbekend|image3 = Death to the Dorgeshuun reward (1).png|image1 = Death to the Dorgeshuun.png|vereiste_skills = *23 *23 |vereiste_quests = *The Lost Tribe *Goblin Diplomacy}}Death to the Dorgeshuun is de derde queeste uit de Dorgeshuun quest series. De queeste voorziet de terugkeer van Sigmund. Hij probeert de Dorgeshuun te vernietigen met een minder subtiel plot dan de vorige keer. ook ontmoet je Zanik, een hoofdrolspeler van de series. Benodigdheden Voorwerpen * Twee volledige H.A.M. robessets. * Twee H.A.M. logo's. * Een lichtbron (bijvoorbeeld een Bullseye lantern). * De quest kan alleen voltooid worden met Melee of Magic. Monsters te doden * Sigmund (level 42). * 3x Guard (level 36). Aanrading * 80 Combat level zodat H.AM. Guards niet meer agressief zijn. Walkthrough Naar de grotten Ga naar de Lumbridge Castle kelder door de trapdoor in de keuken te gebruiken. Loop vervolgens naar de grot aan de achterkant van de kelder en praat met Kazgar, hij zal je naar de mijn brengen. Praat nu met Mistag, hij zal je vertellen dat de leiders van H.A.M. een aanval aan het voorbereiden zijn. De Dorgeshuun willen een agent naar het hoofdkantoor van H.A.M. sturen, maar de Dorgeshuun zijn nog nooit op de oppervlakte van RuneScape geweest. Mistag verzoekt je om de agent een tour van Lumbridge te geven. Hij vertelt je ook dat je twee vermommingen nodig hebt zodat jullie niet opvallen tussen de H.A.M. leden. Je hebt nu twee volledige H.A.M. robes sets nodig (robes, cloak, gloves, boots, logo, hood en shirt). Je kunt ze van andere spelers kopen, maar je kunt ze ook zelf krijgen door ze te stelen van H.A.M. members of door H.A.M. guards te doden. Lumbridge Tour Praat met Zanik, ze zal één van de robes sets van je pakken. Ze vraagt je of je haar Lumbridge wilt laten zien. Je kunt met haar praten om te vragen of ze al genoeg heeft gezien. Het maakt niet uit in welke volgorde je haar alles laat zien, maar in de volgende volgorde is het 't snelst: * Praat met Duke Horacio op de eerste verdieping van het kasteel. * Neem Zanik mee naar buiten het kasteel. Wanneer je het kasteel verlaat opent er een dialoog. Je moet door dit dialoog heen klikken om verder te kunnen gaan met de queste. Als dit de eerste keer fout gaat, kun je gewoon terug het kasteel in lopen en weer opnieuw naar buiten gaan. * Praat met een Man of Woman. * Praat met een level 2 Goblin (naast de general store). Probeer Zanik in de buurt van de goblin te krijgen om een dialoog te starten. Het kan zijn dat het niet werkt, je moet dan opnieuw inloggen. * Praat met de general store manager of de assistant. Zanik koopt vervolgens een bucket, hammer en een newcomers map. * Praat met de Lumbridge Sage, net buiten het kasteel. * Praat met Father Aereck, in de kerk tegenover het kasteel. * Er zijn nog meer mensen die met of over Zanik praten, maar zijn hun zijn niet vereist om de queste te voltooien. Nadat je met Zanik hebt gesproken, kun je haar vragen over het teken op haar voorhoofd. Als ze niet met je praat, kun je weg teleporteren en terug gaan naar de kelder. Ze vertelt je dat ze het teken heeft gekregen toen ze de Tears of Guthix verzamelde, en dat ze er voor bestemd is om iets groots te doen. Nu moet je weer terug naar de H.A.M. headquaters. Vergeet je H.A.M. robes niet aan te trekken. H.A.M. Infiltreren Je moet nu de trapdoor naar de dungeon 'lockpicken'. Klim naar beneden en praat met een H.A.M. member of Guard. Je krijgt nu te horen dat hun leiders, Sigmund en Johanhus, iets aan het voorbereiden zijn om van de Dorgeshuun af te komen, maar ze willen hun plannen niet delen met de rest van de leden. Je kunt Johanhus Ulsbrecht vinden in de zuidelijke kamer. Praat met hem over de goblins. Je komt erachter dat hij zijn plannen niet met jou wilt delen. Ga naar het zuiden van de hoofdkamer, Zanik ziet nu een trapdoor. Gebruik je rechtermuisknop op de dirt, "pick-lock" de trapdoor — 23 Thieving — en ga naar beneden. Je komt nu in een opslagruimte. Wanneer je in het volgende gedeelte door een guard wordt betrapt, zul je naar een cel worden gestuurd. Zanik zal de deur voor je openen, maar je zult de bewakers opnieuw moeten doden. * De eerste senior guard ziet je en zegt dat je terug naar boven moet, omdat normale leden hier niet zijn toegestaan. Negeer hem en loop langs hem heen. Zodra de bewaker zich omdraaid om jou te stoppen, schiet Zanik hem met haar kruisboog neer. * Kruip door het gat in de muur aan de westerlijke kant — 23 Agility — om in de kamer linksonder te komen. Ga door de scheur in de tegenovergestelde muur zodra de bewaker de andere kant op kijkt. Loop naar de bewaker toe en praat met hem. Zanik schiet de bewaker weer neer met haar kruisboog. * Beweeg niet nadat je de tweede bewaker hebt uitgeschakeld, omdat Zanik je dan onderbreekt. Je ziet een bewaker in de centrale gang lopen. Roep "Now!" zodra hij zijn rug heeft gekeerd. Zanik zal hem dan neerschieten. * Loop naar het einde van de gang, aan de oosterlijke kant, en praat met Zanik. Zeg "wait here" tegen haar en ren naar het zuiden van de kamer zodat de noord-oosterlijke bewaker je volgt. Zanik zal hem neerschieten zodra hij voorbij de centrale gang loopt. * Voor de laatste bewaker moet je naar het einde van de westerlijke of oosterlijke doorgangen lopen en met Zanik praten. Zeg weer "wait here" en ga door via de centrale gang door naar de volgende gang. Zorg dat de bewaker je opmerkt zodat Zanik hem kan neerschieten. Nu dat alle bewakers zijn uitgeschakeld kun je bij de deur naar een gesprek in de grote hal luisteren. Hoewel jij er zelf niet veel van kan verstaan, verstaat Zanik het prima en vertelt ze je dat ze het over een machine hebben die ze met kwade bedoelingen willen gaan gebruiken. Terwijl Zanik het probeert uit te leggen, betrapt een bewaker jullie en brengt jullie naar de cel. Resurrectie Je wordt wakker en komt erachter dat Zanik niet meer bij je is. Praat met Jimmy the Chisel, hij vertelt je dat Sigmund Zanik mee heeft genomen. "Pick-lock" de deur om te ontsnappen. Als je niet met Jimmy hebt gepraat, dan kun je simpelweg met een ander lid praten en de hideout verlaten. Verlaat de hideout en ga naar Zanik naast de ingang. Je merkt op dat ze niet ademt, maar het vreemde teken op haar voorhoofd geeft licht. Pak haar lichaam vervolgens op. Terwijl Zanik dood is en je haar in je inventory hebt opgeslagen, kun je home teleports gebruiken zonder dat ze terug gaat naar Lumbridge Castle Cellar. Als je Tears of Guthix hebt voltooid, dan kun je een games necklace gebruiken om direct naar Tears of Guthix cavern te teleporteren. Als je de opening naar de Lumbridge Swamp Caves hebt geopend, dan kun je er komen zoals je naar de Dorgeshuun Mines zou gaan, maar in plaats van dat je door de tunnels gaat, ga je door de opening in het zuiden en volg je die naar de Tears of Guthix cavern. Als je de doorgang nog niet eerder had geopend, dan heb je een pickaxe nodig om de doorgang vrij te maken. Praat met Juna zodra je bij de Tears of Guthix locatie komt. Ze vraagt je om 20 tears te collecteren zodat ze Zanik weer tot leven kan brengen. (Dit telt niet mee voor je wekelijkse Tears of Guthix voortgang en geen je geen experience.) Er volgt een cutscene nadat je de tears verzameld hebt. Zanik legt uit wat ze in de H.A.M. meeting room had gehoord. Johannus, Sigmund, een H.A.M. Deacon en een bewaker praatten over het bouwen van een boormachine met behulp van de H.A.M. dwergen bij het Lumbridge water wheel. Op die manier willen ze de swamp caves vol laten lopen met het water uit de River Lum Wordt vervolgd... Gebruik nu je home teleport richting Lumbridge en ga naar de kelder van Lumbridge Castle. Zorg dat Zanik je weer volgt en vertrek richting de Lumbridge Watermill. Ga over de brug aan het oosten van de bank van River Lum en blijf richting het noorden gaan tot je bij een kippenboerderij komt. Bij de boerderij zul je nu een trapdoor vinden vanuit het zuiden van de watermolen. Je moet de volledige H.A.M. outfit dragen om dit te laten werken. Praat vervolgens met de dwerg naast de trapdoor en vertel hem dat je wilt helpen. Verwijder je main-hand en off-hand wapens en je schild. Praat met Zanik en doorzoek een empty crate ten zuiden van de dwerg. Ze stelt voor om haarzelf in een krat te verstoppen zodat jij haar naar binnen kan smokkelen. Pak haar op en ga naar beneden. Je kunt nu weer je eigen armour dragen, maar zorg ervoor dat je ook een spiny helmet/slayer helmet draagt. Ga richting het westen. Daar zul je Sigmund (level 42) samen met drie level 36 guards vinden. Sigmund gebruikt een protection prayer tegen jouw aanvallen, schakel dus eerst zijn handlangers uit. Nadat hun dood zijn valt Zanik Sigmund aan met haar kruisboog. Hij gebruikt daardoor de protect from ranged prayer. Val hem vervolgens aan met melee of magic. Zodra hij nog maar 10 life points heeft, probeert hij te ontsnappen met een ring of life. Voordat hij verdwijnt vervloekt hij je en zweert hij terug te slaan. Als je dood gaat tijdens het gevecht zal Zanik blijven wachten tot je terugkeert. De bewakers zullen echter respawnen en Sigmund vult zijn life points weer aan. Clear het gebied en vernietig de boormachine om hun plannen te dwarsbomen. Ga naar de zuiderlijke tunnel en verlaat daar het gebied. Je zult nu de leiders van de Dorgeshuun tegenkomen, die het hebben over of ze de stad zullen openen voor "surface-dwellers". Nadat ze van Zanik horen, verwelkomen ze jou in hun stad, Dorgesh-Kaan. De quest is nu voltooid. Beloning Muziek * H.A.M. Fister - H.A.M. storerooms * Sigmund's Showdown - tijdens het gevecht * The Power of Tears - in de Tears of Guthix cavern Achievement(s) * Lurgon's Run ( 10 RuneCoins) - Ontgrendel de Dorgesh-kaan food trading minigame. Overig * 1 quest point * 2,000 experience lamp * 2,000 experience lamp in combat skills. * Toegang tot de H.A.M. storerooms. * Toegang tot Dorgesh-Kaan, de Dorgeshuun stad. * Toegang tot Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon en een route naar Kalphite Lair vanaf daar. * Toegang tot de watermill tunnel (Dartog verschijnt hier en je zult vrij kunnen reizen tussen Lumbridge Castle cellar, Dorgeshuun Mines en de watermill tunnel). * 2 Treasure Hunter keys and 2 Hearts of Ice Nodig voor Nodig voor de volgende quest(s): * Another Slice of H.A.M. Trivia * In het verleden, wanneer je "examine" op Zanik gebruikte, kreeg je het bericht: "She's kicking H.A.M. ass." Did zorgde voor wat ophef onder spelers die vonden dat het aanstootgevend was, of gewoon hypocriet van Jagex. Het is sindsdien veranderd naar "A goblin fighting for their city". * De quest laat zien hoe verschillende mensen reageren op nieuwe gebeurtenissen. ** I'nwoners die vriendelijk zijn tegen Zanik:' Cook, Lumbridge Sage, Xenia, Hans, Duke Horacio, Father Aereck, Fred the Farmer, Donie, Shopkeeper/assistant, Harlan en Millie Miller. ** I'nwoners die neutraal zijn tegen Zanik:' Goblins, Sir Vant (eerst racistisch, erkent daarna zijn vergissing), The Lumbridge Guardsmen, Father Urhney en the Doomsayer. ** I'nwoners die racistisch zijn tegen Zanik:' Lachtopher, Sergeants, Man/Woman, Explorer Jack, Victoria, the Al Kharid border guards en Bob. ** I'nwoners die geen mening geven over Zanik:' Seth Groats, Roddeck, Hank, Musician, Adventurers from Lost City, Mabel, Gillie Groats, Banker, Barfy Bill, Wardsman, Herald of Lumbridge, Nastroth, Circus Barker, Gypsy Aris (tijdens Recipe for Disaster), Lady Deathknell en the armour introducers. en:Death to the Dorgeshuun Categorie:Quests Categorie:Goblin series Categorie:Death to the Dorgeshuun Categorie:Intermediate quests